


i saw it in your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Episode 5: Polarized, Episode 5: Polarized Spoilers, F/F, POV Second Person, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they're a reminder; a reminder that just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. a reminder to look behind and not below.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short little drabble because i had an idea & needed to get it out of my system.

The color of the sky the morning you leave is pink, like the drugstore bubblegum you keep in your busted glove-box. Pink like the color of the very roots of your faded-out hair; never to be heard from again once they're hidden beneath your beanie. Pink like the color of the irritated skin below Max's eyes; soft, but sunken-in.

She doesn't look at you, not until your hand is on her shoulder and your lips are curled around the ends. It looks like a smile, but you don't know if it's real enough to be one when its only purpose is for the consolation it can't give.

Her eyes tell a story. The dark circles formed just underneath them hold the weight of the world, of all the people she couldn't ━ didn't ━ save. Of Warren Graham, of Kate Marsh, of Victoria Chase. Of Arcadia Bay.

It's not until you look up, away from the the puffiness and creases below them and into her eyes, that you see what's behind them. You see the one she did save. You see yourself, you see Chloe Price, and it completes you; it fills the void in your stomach and makes you whole again.

You put your hand back on the wheel, and this time, you know your smile is real.


End file.
